Danny Phantom: I See Secrets
by DannyFenton123
Summary: Jazz is dead, but not gone. Until Sam accidentally spills something from the lab in her eyes, she goes unseen by both humans and half-ghosts. Now that Sam's got herself into this mess, there must be something that she can do to help Danny before he spirals out of control. Sequel to Sibling Secrets.
1. The Accident

**This is the sequel to Danny Phantom: Sibling Secrets. This is what I will be writing if you guys want me to continue the saga! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas! :D**

"Tucker? You really can't come tonight?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend as the three of them were sitting and eating lunch. "It's bowling!"

"Yeah, but old 3 point average wins every time." Tucker nudged Danny, but kept his eyes glued to his PDA. "Besides... I'm busy."

"Talking to _Paulina_?" Danny snorted. "No way is that going to last. She's just grateful you helped fix her computer."

"Danny!" Sam's brow wrinkled, taking that outraged tone she hoped never to inherit from her parents.

"And by fix it, I mean find the power button." Danny then shoved a forkful of lunch mush into his mouth.

"No, Sam, he's right." Tucker grinned. "So what if her code is a little redundant? This is so much better than a rebound!"

Before anybody could respond, two perfectly manicured hands squeezed Tucker's shoulders, pulling him away from the table. Tucker's face lit up.

"Oh, yes, Paulina!" Tucker jumped up. "Yes, I know you can't be with somebody who sits next to these two, I'll go to your table immediately!"

Paulina laughed, and pulled out her phone. "What, you? At the A-lister's table? No, you geek; my computer isn't turning on anymore!"

Danny turned his upper body around to look at the 'computer'. "You know that's called a phone, right?"

Paulina glared back. "Who told you to talk to _me_? Come on, geek; we're not hanging around these loosers."

Tucker grinned, mouthing, _I'm not a looser!_ back at his friends as he was lead away. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ah, well. Might as well let him enjoy the attention whilst it lasts." Sam grinned, scraping up the last bit of slightly-green mashed potato. "You still up for bowling? I've been practicing."

"On your private alley?" Danny snorted.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Sam stood up with her tray. "I'll take that as a yes. See you after class, Danny!"

Danny gave a half wave, not looking up from his meal. Shrugging her shoulders, Sam threw away the tray just as the bell rang. So she shouldered her bag and headed off to English class, a lesson that she did not share with either of her friends.

Already, some of Sam's more studious peers were seated. Mikey, who sat next to her, was deeply engrossed in a copy of _Mice and Men_ ; on closer inspection, one would notice the hardback was much thicker than its 107 pages and he kept glancing behind him, his cheeks shamefully reddened.

Sam sat down on her desk, but when she touched the surface her hand came away with some white powdery substance, almost like flour. She frowned and swept the powder up into a pile at the edge of her desk. Soon after that, Lancer came in and the hour passed slowly.

When the bell rang once again, it was PE. She changed in the locker room and entered the gym, rubbing her goosebumping arms. Tucker was still with Paulina - her green eyes flashing as the two talked - something that Sam didn't expect to be still going on. Danny was nowhere to be seen, so Sam found herself alone that lesson as well. She didn't mind it all that much.

When the last bell rang, Sam got changed once more and rushed out to the front of the school, where she saw Danny waiting.

"Hey! Ghost problems?" Sam asked as she got closer. The two started walking back to Danny's house.

"Yeah." Danny hitched up his backpack. "This white-haired ghost with a moustache. Called himself 'Bertrand'."

"Is that... the hunter?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Skulker? You aren't even trying, Sam."

"Hey!" Sam nudged her friend. "Maybe I'd know all their names a little better if I was fighting them, right?"

"Yeah, you-" Danny blinked. "I know what you're getting at."

Danny walked a little faster, forcing Sam to catch up.

"Aww, lighten up! You don't think a partner would be good?"

"I've been perfectly fine these past few weeks on my own."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, Danny. I'll leave you alone about it, but... I don't know. It must be fun, staying up late and saving Amity Park from all these gho-!"

"Shut up!" Danny snapped. Then he sighed. "Look, can we please stop talking about this?"

"Okay, I'll stop." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Hey... your house is around the corner, right?"

"Yes, it is." They rounded said corner. "So, um, are you excited for bowling?"

"Of course I am!" Sam sounded overly enthusiastic. "Fridays are the _best_ , am I right?"

"Totally." Danny opened the door for Sam. "And I've finished all my chores-"

"Son, is that you?" Jack shouted from upstairs. "You need to clean the lab! I forgot!"

"Really?" Danny shouted. "But you said-"

"Sorry! But we kinda left it in a mess! Please?"

"Fine!" Danny tore off his backpack and threw it on the floor. It sounded as if something inside broke. "Sorry, Sam. I've got to clean the stupid lab before we can go bowling.

"That's okay." Sam thought about saying something about the bag, but thought better of it. "I can help!"

"Good idea." The two started heading towards the kitchen. "Uh, thanks."

"Hey, I barely see your lab anyway, it'll be cool!" The two started descending the steps, and it was then that they got a glimpse of its state. "Or... messy. Really, really messy."

A shelf of prototypes had been knocked over, spilling leaky ecto-blasters and other miscellaneous inventions all over the floor. For good measure, the rack that was holding all of this mostly-useless machinery appeared to have been badly charred and was still smoking a little.

Danny breathed out a little in relief. "Okay. That's not as bad as I thought."

"Not as bad?" Sam asked incredulously. Her best friend cracked a smile for the first time.

"Trust me; you have to see it to believe it." He walked over and put his hands on the shelf. "Can you give me a hand with this, Sam?"

"Sure." The two of them managed to lift it back up to a standing position, but almost immediately one panel snapped off. Danny scratched his head.

"Ah, we really can't just put them back on it... How about we sort out the blasters from the other random stuff my parents invent, and then find a place on the other shelves to put them?"

Sam frowned. "Oh! So is that how they organise the lab?"

"Pfft, no." Danny offered no other explanation other than to bend down and make a pile of the blasters, so Sam shrugged and followed suit. In the eerie green light of the Ghost Portal, the two sorted the pile of prototypes into two piles and chucked the broken shelf into the Ghost Zone. By the end of it, ectoplasm had gotten up in their nails and the lines in their hands.

There was still a lot to do, but at that point Danny's ghost sense had gone off.

"Oh, great." Danny huffed. "Sorry, Sam. I just need to take care of-"

"Looking for me, kid?" Before he could react, a green blob phased through the ceiling and pinned him against the wall.

"Danny!" Sam looked around her, and grabbed one of the prototype blasters. She pointed it at the strange attacker, and fired. However, if Sam had had time to read the label she most likely would not have pulled the trigger at all. It was clearly named 'Fenton Backfire-er', so you can imagine exactly what happened.

A green gooey substance spurted out the back of the blaster and into Sam's eyes. She dropped it, her hands going instinctively to cover her burning sockets. She clenched her teeth and tried her very best not to scream, but a strangled yelp did escape her.

"Bertrand." Danny's voice came from the darkness. "Get out."

"Pushy, are we? I don't like your tone, young- oof! Ack!"

"I don't have time for you!" There was a final punching sound and the spirit disappeared, assumedly beaten back into the Ghost Zone. "Hah! He's gone, Sam. Did you see- Sam?"

Sam kept her eyes covered. "Yeah, so, these weapons are broken, and-"

"You didn't fire a prototype, did you?" Sam felt one of Danny's hands on her shoulder. The other wrapped around her right wrist, gently prying her hands away from her eyes.

She blinked, and could have cried with relief when she realised she could still see, albeit very blurry. Despite this, it was clear to see the unhidden fear and panic on Danny's face.

"You look-" Danny cleared his throat. "Beautiful! Um, green _really_ suits you."

"What are you talking about?"

Danny shoved three fingers in front of her vision. "Tell me," He was speaking very quickly. "How many fingers can you see?"

Sam was about to respond correctly, but off to the side she saw what appeared to be the back of a girl with very long, grey hair. She slowly pointed. "Uh... that grey person?"

The girl turned, shock written into all of her features, and she realised that it wasn't just her hair that was grey. Her skin and clothes were like an old photo, but her face was so very familiar...

"Okay, uh, good. Great!" Danny's voice was an entire octave higher than normal. "You see grey people. That is totally the number of fingers I held up... You know what? I think I'm going to call Mom and Dad. Stay here!"

"But-!" Sam started to back away from the strange staring figure. Her mouth was moving, but no words came out.

"Don't touch _anything_! And don't look in the mirror!"


	2. Grey People

**I had a better idea for this chapter, so I apologize if me totally rewriting it caused any confusion. I hope you enjoy!**

Sam frowned as her friend raced up the stairs, shouting for his parents. What was the big deal? Besides the initial shock she felt fine, and could see just as well as before. She was about to rush after Danny when a figure jumped in front of her vision, and Sam started back, shocked.

It was the grey person with the long hair. Her expression was one of surprise and excitement, and she was talking rapidly without a word reaching Sam's ear.

She was about to ask who the grey person was when something clicked in her mind. The grey person had long hair with a band in it. The grey person was tall, stood in a particular stance, and had a very similar face to Danny, or one of the other Fentons.

Sam felt her eyes widen. "Jazz?"

The grey figure stopped talking and nodded her head earnestly.

"You're serious?"

Though Sam couldn't hear a word Jazz was saying, she could clearly read an _I am_ from her lips.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but there was an interruption from upstairs.

"I can't find my parents anywhere, Sam! _Sam_!"

"I'm fine!" Sam shouted back. "I'm with Ja-"

Sam blinked as Jazz started waving her hands in a frantic fashion.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Somewhat creeped out by the events taking place in the lab, she made for the stairs. "I'm coming up!"

Jazz followed, and Sam couldn't quite form the words to stop her. She skipped up the steps and into the living room, where Danny was frantically running in and out all the doors in a vain attempt to find his parents.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam caught her friend's shoulder. "I'm fine. I don't think we need-"

"Whoa!" Danny started back, and Sam thought he had spotted Jazz.

"Did you know-"

"Uh, nothing!"

Sam's eyes followed Jazz as she walked right between the two of them without Danny so much as flinching. Then she cleared her throat. "You are totally lying to my face. Spit it out."

"Well..." Danny rubbed his neck as Sam crossed her arms. "You see, um, your eyes-"

"What about them?"

"They're, well..." Danny felt around for a mirror on a side table. "I'll let it speak for itself."

Sam stared into the mirror, and it did not take long at all for the problem to present itself; her eyes were green, and not in the normal way. They were a glowing ectoplasmic green like Danny Phantom's.

"Huh?" Sam rubbed her eyes. "Wow. Um. I hope this is temporary. My parents are going to kill me!"

This might explain how she could see Jazz and Danny was seemingly oblivious; a situation Sam had not fully comprehended the gravity of.

"You think you're in trouble with parents?" Danny groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, uh, plan. We go bowling, you go home and if anyone asks lie and say it's a... it's a small, off-duty Czechoslovakian traffic warden."

Behind Danny, Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Is that the best lie you've got?" Sam couldn't resist an eye roll of her own. "Look, I can just wear sunglasses or something."

"All the time?"

"Shut up." Sam headed upstairs, Jazz following closely behind. "I'll get ready and we'll go in a few minutes, okay?"

She raced up the stairs and into Danny's room, where it was easy enough to find a pair of sunglasses. In front of a mirror, she stared at her neon green eyes before trying on the shades. It seemed to work fairly well, so she turned around-

-And nearly had a heart attack at seeing Jazz standing directly behind her.

"Whoa!" Sam jumped back. "Don't scare me like that!"

Jazz backed off sharply.

Sam spotted a notepad and pencil off to the side. "Look, is there something you're trying to tell me?"

She offered the notepad to Jazz, but she made no move to take it. Sam dropped the paper and to her dismay it went straight through her.

"Sam!" Danny shouted from below. "What are you doing up there? We'll be late!"

"Coming!" Sam looked back at Jazz. "I'll, um, figure out something later."

Then she sped out of the room, skipped down the steps and joined Danny at the bottom. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Sam's disguise.

"We really should have talked to my parents. Maybe we should call them. Yeah, we should-"

"Danny, it's fine." Sam adjusted her shades, her eyes glancing over to where Jazz was standing. "Who knows, maybe green eyes aren't so bad after all?"

After a hesitation, Danny turned and opened the door, and the two of them walked outside. Danny rushed over and opened the driving seat door to the Fenton RV.

Sam stopped in her tracks as she watched a man with a suit, top hat and a grey face walk past the Fenton residence. Another sat shivering on the front steps, wearing little but a tattered grey dress.

Both the figures were in complete greyscale. They were greyed out, just like Jazz.

"Sam?" Danny called. "You don't look so good. Are you sure you want to go?"

Sam hesitated. Her friend really couldn't see the greyed out people, which meant she was either going crazy, or perhaps it would have been a good idea to ask Jack and Maddie about the green eyes after all.

"Sam?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Sam hurried up and jumped in the front seat. "I'm more worried about your driving."

Danny broke into a grin. "Oh, yeah! You haven't driven with me yet, have you?"

"I've heard about it from Tucker."

"He's exaggerating." Danny happily inserted the key into the ignition. "Besides, that was while I still had my permit."

The car stalled.

"How did I do that?" Danny reddened. "Uh, I mean, I've heard those stig-shifts stall a whole lot!"

"Isn't this an automatic?" Sam reached for her seatbelt.

"They can stall too! Uh, I think..." This time, the car started. "Anyway, off to bowling!"

The four passengers drove to the nearest alley.


	3. Snap

**It would be appropriate to mention here that I See Secrets is a little darker than its prequel. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :)**

Sam couldn't believe what a difference the bowling alley was with her strange new vision. There was a small population of grey people - some dressed in rather old-fashioned clothes, others more modern - lounging around the bowling alley chairs. It was even weirder when one of the actual bowlers sat in an occupied chair; the ghost either became most offended and stalked off or simply accepted it, the two forms jumbled up in a confusing mix of limbs.

Nobody else saw this, however. That seven-foot tall bowler who gave her the stink eye for laughing in his direction wouldn't have understood, so she didn't bother explaining.

"Strike!" Sam was distracted from her thoughts as a very familiar call reached her ears. "One more and it's a turkey."

"Nice!" She stood up, anticipating her turn. "You've gotten better, haven't you?"

Danny snorted, handing Sam her preferred bowling ball. "And you've gotten worse."

"What did you say?"

"I mean, you have." Danny shrugged. "It's more of a competition with Tucker, but you've usually gotten a strike by-"

Sam dropped her bowling ball on Danny's foot, a solid ten pounds of pain.

"Yeee-ouch!"

"Whoops." Sam spoke in a dry voice as she reached down and retrieved it. "You really have gotten worse at not being a dweeb, haven't you?"

With that, she walked past him and tried to line up her shot. Though it was said rather unpleasantly, Danny's words did have a grain of truth in them. After all, it was very difficult to aim when there was a grey ghost wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, dancing across all the alleys in a vain attempt to catch the bowling balls in his hands despite being completely transparent. Right on cue, he rushed over to Sam and stood right in the middle, hands ready to catch.

Somewhat nervously, Sam rolled the ball towards the pins. The grey person leaned forwards to catch the ball... and too late realised he had gone too far. He smacked his face on the ground just in time for the bowling ball to phase right through his head.

"Are you okay?" Sam couldn't help asking, which attracted some attention.

"Who are you talking to?" Danny spoke from behind. Then: "Oh, spare! That's half a strike!"

Sam stepped back to retrieve her ball. "Yeah, yeah, spare. Whatever." She looked over and saw the grey person who had fallen over was being helped up by a girl with long- wait, was that Jazz?

That was Jazz! Sam was so preoccupied with the sight that her bowling ball popped up and pinched her hands against another one in line. She cursed under her breath, picked up her ball and walked back towards the alley.

Jazz jumped up at the sight of her, and began pointing at the end of the alley. Sam frowned as she lined up her shot once more; what was going on? Then Jazz shook her head and she paused.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"One second, Danny." Sam watched as Jazz held up five fingers, then four, then three...

She was counting down to something; what, Sam had no idea. The grey person next to her had skipped away to other lanes.

Two...

"Any time today, Sam!"

One...

Jazz lowered her hand like somebody starting a race, and Sam took that as her queue to throw the hardest bowling ball she'd ever thrown in her life. It careened off to the side and bounced into the gutter, still going at quite a pace.

Sam frowned at Jazz, wondering what the countdown was for. Jazz held up a finger, as if tell her to wait a second.

That was when a large green glob of ectoplasm poked its head out of Sam's alley, just in time to get smacked in the face with her bowling ball. Though it promptly disappeared, Sam was not convinced that a diddly ten-pound weight was going to keep it preoccupied for long.

Danny ran in front of her. "Did you see that ghost at the end of the lane?"

"I did." Sam couldn't help a small grin. "Is it action time for us?"

"It's action time for me." Danny backed away. "I'm going to find a hiding space. Stay there and don't do _anything_."

"Wait!" Sam called after her friend, but he was already gone. She looked around her surroundings nervously, and it occurred to her that all the grey people she had been watching earlier had mysteriously disappeared, except for one. Sam located Jazz looking down the end of the lane that the ghost had appeared from.

Suddenly, a horrible buzzing sound filled the bowling alley, drowning out the music. People all around stopped bowling to frown, cover their ears and shout. Some screamed that the building was on fire and high-tailed it towards the door.

The true source of the sound, however, was revealed when a gigantic green wasp-like bug crawled out of Sam's lane, its beady black eyes the stuff of nightmares. Sam drew back in fear, but it wasn't enough to avoid one of the bug's sticky legs attaching to her right arm and pulling her upward.

Sam couldn't help but scream as they approached the brick wall, butthey phased through it without a problem. Then she screamed because they were at a dizzying height from the ground and rising faster by the second.

"How are you enjoying yourself, young lady?" A harsh male voice cackled. Sam started yelling for the voice to put her down, and then stopped as she wondered who the owner of that voice was. She looked up to be greeted by those beady bug eyes.

"Excuse the appearance, if you will." The bug spoke in an unnaturally polite tone even as they zipped down the town. "I've been so hungry lately."

Sam paled. "You're not going to eat me, are you?"

"Gosh, no." The bug dropped Sam on top of a building, standing on her with one of his six legs. "A misery machine like yourself? That's just a- you!"

Sam turned her head, but she was still very much trapped under the bug. Jazz was standing there, her arms crossed and her mouth moving in silent speech.

"Excuse me, I am not an assistant!" The bug snarled. "It's a partnership, if you must know. No, I'm not going to let this child go. What's a memory like you going to do about it?"

Sam was stuck in the middle of this one-sided conversation when she noticed something white race across the city night lights.

"Your brother?" The bug scoffed. "And who is this brother of yours, Jazz Fent-"

The bug stopped dead in fear. "Fenton! Oh, why did Spectra send me to do this? I'm a good assistant! I've gotta hide the girl, I've gotta..."

Sam felt herself being lifted up, and before she knew it she was being thrown off the building, landing in the middle of a dumpster. She looked up and was about to call out when there was a deep boom on the top of the roof.

Danny Phantom had landed on the roof, a dangerous glare in his green eyes. "Alright, you! Where did you put Sam?"

"Sam?" The bug spoke in a pitch an octave higher than normal. "I don't know what Sam you're speaking of. You must have the wrong bug, haha!"

Danny advanced. "No, I don't."

"Oh, you're a clever one!" The bug's wings began to buzz. "I've had an idea, I'll go look for her now! Just let me-"

The bug got no further than the edge of the roof when Danny lashed out, burning two gaping holes in the bug's wings. The bug quickly lost altitude and crashed to the floor.

Sam considered getting out of the dump, but she saw the bug take a stand. Danny jumped down, facing the ghostly bug full on.

"Give it up, fly." Danny demanded. "Or I'll have to squish you."

"Well, Mr Phantom," The bug huffed. "You've given me little choice in this matter! I'm afraid that you've picked quite the wrong choice!"

Before anybody could stop him, the bug twirled in the air, and came back down as a heavily masked green ninja. Only his glowing eyes were visible as he expertly swung a numchuck around in the air before bringing it down on Danny's face.

Effortlessly, Danny caught it an inch from his face. He then proceeded to kick the ninja and send him sprawling to the floor. Now holding one end of the numchucks in one tight fist, Danny approached the cowering ninja.

"Alright, you've bested me! I won't-" The ninja got no further, as Danny reached back and smashed the numchucks into the side of his face. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Danny brought down the numchucks again on the ninja.

"Wait, I surrender, I-"

Smack, this time on the chest.

"Stop, I surrender!"

Another strike, on the legs.

"Please! Stop!"

Thump on the outstretched arms. The ninja spoke no more as blow upon blow landed on his defenceless body. Sam watched in horror as Danny continued the assault for an endless amount of time.

 _Snap_.

Breathing heavily, Danny brought the tainted numchucks up to his face. One half had splintered from the force and was hanging precariously by the edge. The white haired ghost threw the ruined weapon far away from him and placed shaking gloved hands on his temples, stumbling back from the motionless ninja.

After a moment, Danny's breathing slowed. He shook himself out of the trance, and with a final glance at the ninja he jumped up and flew away, far into the distance.

Sam cautiously jumped out of the dumpster and stared at the ninja, the bad guy. She took a step towards him, hesitated, backed away and ran for home.


	4. Running Home

Sam ran for a while, her combat boots the only noise thudding on the street. Her senses told her that she was alone but she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was following her.

She huffed and puffed and pushed on until she could run no further, at which point she stumbled into a tired walking pace. Sam finally looked behind and immediately spotted Jazz jogging up to her.

"Oh, it's just you." Sam felt herself relax just a tiny little bit. "Why are you following me, anyway?"

Jazz pointed to her eye.

Sam was sceptical. "Is it just because I can see you? There has to be somebody else who can."

A shake of the head indicated no.

"What about, um, Danny?" She tried to blot out the brutal image of her friend that she had seen earlier that night. "Why can't he if all the other ghosts can?"

Jazz opened her mouth, shut it, then shrugged helplessly as he shook her head.

"Huh." Sam frowned. "What do you need, an Ouija board? I probably have one somewhere, though I never thought I'd use it."

Jazz had nothing to say to that, so after a moment Sam continued.

"You really are Jazz, aren't you?"

A nod for yes.

"Wow." Sam slowed, the reality sinking in. "So... Danny can't see you, but I can?"

Yes.

"What about Mr and Mrs Fenton? They can't see you?"

Yes.

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Wow." She spoke in a small voice. "This is bad, isn't it."

Jazz shook her head. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"What could you possibly be optimistic about?" Sam stared at her ghostly companion. "I'm the worst person who could possibly be in this situation. I can't help you with anything! I can't hack like Tucker, or fight ghosts like Danny... Actually, I did try fighting ghosts for a while but I didn't get too far."

Jazz shrugged again, her answer clearly unable to be expressed through simple gestures. There was still that mysterious smile on her face.

"Fine. Still the same genius as ever, if only you could say something." Sam saw the gates to her house coming up. "So... what now?"

Sam could see that Jazz was looking over her outfit, and it occurred to her that she had, at one point, been hiding in a dumpster. There was a stench coming off of her clothes that was as bad as an angry skunk's.

"Good point." Sam decided not to check in at the gate, instead opting to climb over the iron fence. "I'll just take the back entrance to my room."

Stomping rather unstealthily across Pamela's beloved garden, Sam eventually reached a tree. In the darkness she reached up and grasped a branch, and then another. She pulled herself up to about the middle of the tree before scooting forward on one limb and pulling herself through her window.

Sam took a quick look around her room before walking into her ensuite bathroom to shower off. After fifteen or so minutes, she came out in her warm white towel and dressed herself in dark skull pyjamas. Jazz was nowhere to be seen; she must have left to let Sam have some alone time.

Below her, she could hear her mother saying something.

"Bowling isn't supposed to take this long, Jeremy! Shouldn't we call somebody?"

They were talking about her, Sam realised. With a mischievous grin o her face, she opened the door and shouted, "I'm right here!"

"What?" There was the sound of footsteps up the stairs. "How long have you been up there, darling? We've been worried sick!"

"Yeah, whatever." Sam closed her door and locked it. "Goodnight."

There was the sound of keys jingling on the other side. "Oh no, you don't young lady! Now I'm coming in!"

"You can't do that! It's my room!"

"And it's my house!" The door clicked, and Pamela threw it open. "You really need to learn some-" And there she stopped, a horrified expression on her face.

Sam frowned. "Manners? Respect? Something else entirely useless? Hello-o?"

"Your eyes, darling!" Pamela managed.

It was then that Sam remembered her eyes had turned a ghostly green. She felt her stomach clench but at the same time kept her voice level and angry. "Just something I did with Danny. What's it to you?"

"Those Fentons!" Pamela snarled. "I'll teach them to mess with my darling!"

Sam paled. "What-what are you going to do?"

"Disfiguring my daughter in this way merits a little monetary compensation!" Pamela decided, before beginning to close the door. "Goodnight, darling. We'll sort this out for you!"

"But-" The door closed in front of Sam's face, and she decided to shrug it off for now. Crawling into bed, she picked up her laptop and began messing around on it until the small hours of the morning before actually going to sleep.

It was then another few hours before her worried thoughts about Danny, about Jazz, about Danny, about her mother, about Danny, about her eyes, would settle down enough for her to relax.


End file.
